the zombie apocalypse
by awesomewriter1997
Summary: what happens of the yugioh gang was in a zombie apocalypse and what happens if kaiba and yugi never find the others only Tea and Yami lemons and mpreg ahead in future chapters read and review
1. tragedy

kaiba and yugi are the last survivors of the zombie apocalypse and they are hoping they find the rest of they group because they cant do this on their own. so they set out to find the rest of the group. but it is a little hard because they are also in a relationship.

kaiba says "yugi lets stop and get some weapons for some protection for when those zombies attack us"

yugi nods and they head to a close store and they hear a sound. kaiba says "stay here yugi I will check it out"

yugi nods and kaiba checks it out. Yugi hears a shot fired and kaiba comes back and says "it was one of the infected"

yugi says "who was it?"

kaiba eyes looks watery and says "mokuba"

yugi's eyes water and he hugs kaiba and says "I'm sorry kaiba"

"its fine" kaiba says

yugi then says "lets get back to the mansion because I dont feel safe out here at night and we both know that these things are more active at night"

kaiba says "your right yugi lets get back before one of us gets bit"

 **meanwhile somewhere else in the city**

yami and tea are running from the infected and then they see kaiba and yugi and say "YUGI KAIBA!"

kaiba and yugi turn around. Looking for the source of their names being called and then their eyes widen at the sight of Yami and Tea. Then notice the infected kaiba says " yugi run I will hold them off"

yugi shakes his head and says "no I wont loose you I love you seto"

kaiba turns to yami and says " get him to the mansion and don't stop till you get there"

yami nods and grabs yugi. yugi starts fighting and yells "SETO NO PLEASE DONT DO THIS"

yugi finally gets free and runs to seto and pulls him into a passionate kiss while saying " promise me you will come back seto promise me"

seto looks at yugi and says " I promise" while kissing him back " now go"

yugi nods and goes with yami and Tea while Kaiba holds them off


	2. the proposal and an important question?

While Yugi is asleep Yami wakes Yugi up and says "Yugi come downstairs i have a surprise for you"

Yugi nods and gets dressed. Then after twenty minutes he finally goes downstairs. Yugi's eyes widen as down at the foot of the stairs is none other then Seto Kaiba.

He cries out saying "You came back when you promised you would i love you so much Seto"

Kaiba managed to catch Yugi before he hit the floor face first. Pulled him into a hug. Then pulled him into a passionate kiss and got down on one knee and said "Yugi i loved you even before this whole apocalypse started. It started from duelist kingdom. After you saved me, Mokuba, and your grandfather I had wanted to find you and tell you how much i loved you. Then I saw you in the arena were you were battling I saw you go down and i immediately got to your side because I was in the shadow realm with you. I told you to hold on. Then I saw Yami take over your body and i knew that you were going to put back into your body because I knew Yami would win. Then i saw Yami and the mutt on the webcam of the KaibaCorp when the mutt told me that your soul was gone yes I was mad and I didn't want to believe it. Then I looked into the eyes of what I thought was you, But was really Yami. I realized that it was true that your soul was gone to say I was pissed yeah I wanted to find the guy that took your soul and kill that person for doing that to you but then I lost to Dartz and I was with you again. We were then pulled out of the ancient beast by Yami himself then i ran to you and held you and never let you go. Basically what i wanted to ask you is. Yugi Motou will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Yugi was in tears and nodded and said "yes Seto i will marry you" and seals their promise with a passionate kiss

Yami then comes over and says " I am proud of you aibou. You are about to gt married"

Yugi then remembers something that he should tell Kaiba. so hi turns to Seto and says "Seto there is something you should know"

Seto turns to Yugi and says "what is it Yugi"

Yugi looks nervous when he says " I have the ability to have kids. i wanted to ask you. Do you want to have kids?"

Seto looks at Yugi. Seto would never admit this to anyone except his fiance but Seto always wanted to have kids. he looks at Yugi and says "of course i want kids with you Yugi but I also have somthing to ask you. do you want to keep your last name or take the last name of Kaiba?"

Yugi thought about it and replies "I think i will take the last name Kaiba on Seto"

Seto smiles and throws Yugi into a deep embrace and says " Yugi you have made me a happy person and I love you so much. I thank god that I met you that day"

Yugi says " i do the same thing Seto thank you for taking care of me"

Seto replies "no problem Yugi I will always love you and I will never let you go ever"


	3. the big msytery why yugi is sick?

Kaiba and Yugi have been married for two weeks but hasn't found anyone else from the rest group. Yugi goes over to Yami and says "what if the others aren't even alive anymore. Kaiba had to kill Mokuba when we out before we found you and Tea and he even told me he had no choice"

Yami replies "i'm not sure aibou but I hope they are alive. Really Kaiba had to kill his own brother because he had no choice"

Yugi smiles and says "you didn't hear this from me but Kaiba also cried. I hope so to Mou hitori no buku. But I hope at least Joey is still alive because I have been friends with him since I had stepped in front of him and Tristan to stop the guy from hurting them granted Joey had thrown a piece of the puzzle into the pool and I couldn't get you to switch with me because I couldn't fight worth anything"

Yami puts his book down and replies to Yugi "yeah I know I had to watch the whole thing from the puzzle I tried to switch with you. But it wasn't working it was hopeless and then I saw Joey dive into the water to get the piece of the puzzle that was thrown in the pool and he gave it to you. I was about to transform when I saw the guy charge at you. Then I saw joey step in front of you and say (Don't even think about it) Tristan even stepped in front of you. I was proud at that moment when joey said (you put yourself in danger for me and Tristan) you said you would and you and joey became friends after that"

Yugi said "yeah I know. wasn't thinking there was someone in trouble and I had to help them because I did not want them to have injuries"

Yami replies "yeah I know even then you would not listen to me but at least you have some friends now"

Yugi replies "yeah at least I do"

* * *

After Yugi had talked to Yami he went to his and Kaiba's room to lay down. Then he feels sick all of a sudden and gets up and runs to the bathroom. Downstairs in the home office Kaiba was checking outside to make sure that nothing had followed them. He then hears something like someone getting sick. He then runs upstairs and sees Yugi leaning over the toilet and runs to Yugi's aid. Kaiba asks "baby what's wrong? why are you getting sick? have you been bitten?"

Yugi replies " I don't know it just hit me. Might have been something I ate. No I am not bitten if I was I would have been dead already you know that honey"

Kaiba smirks and replies "true but I still want Dr. Renolds to check you over just to make sure that is the cause"

Yugi replies "alright since there is no use arguing with you"

Kaiba says "smart very smart"

* * *

A few hours later Yugi says to Kaiba " I think I need to tell everyone this"

Kaiba nods and goes and gets Yami and Tea. They all come in and see Yugi standing there nervous and Tea steps forward and says "Yugi what is it what's wrong"

Yugi takes a deep breath and says " sit down please. except Seto please come sit beside me"

Seto nods and goes to sit beside Yugi and holds his hand. Yugi then pipes up saying " I'm pregnant that is why I am sick I am sorry for worrying you"

Seto freezes saying "are you sure Yugi"

Yugi nods saying "if you don't want to help me that's fine Seto"

Seto looks at Yugi saying "no of course I want to help you. I have always wanted kids and you are giving the opportunity to be a father I love you Yugi"

Yugi smiles and says " I love you too"

* * *

 **Three months later**

Yugi and the others have been living at the Kaiba mansion for over two years. Yugi thinks _maybe me and Kaiba can leave the city. I have heard on the radio that there are survivors. Maybe Joey and the others are there. There is only one way to find out"_

Kaiba walks into the room and says "hey Yugi how are you feeling"

Yugi replies "good I at least am not throwing up anymore. Iwanted to talk to you actually"

Kaiba sits down and listens to Yugi and thinks _maybe we should leave the city._ Kaiba then pipes up and says "Yugi I think you have a point because I have heard the same intermission on the radio. Do you want to bring Yami and Tea with us"

Yugi replies "yes but lets wait til i give birth because I don't want to give birth in a car"

Kaiba replies "yeah your probably right about that. I really don't want my car to smell like someone had given birth no offense"

Yugi replies "yeah I know. I love you kaiba"

Kaiba replies "I love you to Yugi


	4. baby girl and surprises and the trip

**Nine months later**

Kaiba, Tea and Yami have been waiting for Yugi to give birth. While has been told to stay by Kaiba because he knows Yugi won't be able to fight and also because hi doesn't want to loose the baby. Yami is staying with Yugi in the mansion because Kaiba had asked him to stay with him incase he gives birth while he isn't there.

* * *

 **one day while Kaiba is outside with Tea looking for food**

Yugi is in his and Kaiba's room resting while Yami is downstairs Yugi shoots up feeling a contraction and screams "Yami!"

Yami comes running upstairs and says "what's wrong Aibou?"

Yugi replies "The baby is coming now"

Yamis eyes widen and he runs downstairs and grabs the walkie talkie and runs back upstairs and talks into it and says "Kaiba come in Kaiba can you hear me"

* * *

 **meanwhile outside**

Kaiba and Tea are walking around until Kiaba hears his walkie talkie go off with it saying " _Kaiba come in Kaiba can you hear me_ "

It was Yami he pulls it out and says "loud and clear Yami what is it what's wrong"

yami replies " _It's yugi he is going into labor get back here quickly_ "

Kaiba's eyes widen and he says "I am on my way"

Kaiba turns to Tea and says "we have to head back Yugi's in labor we need to hurry"

Tea nods and runs back with Kaiba.

* * *

 **meanwhile and the mansion**

Yami hears what kaiba says " _I am on my way_ "

Yami turns to Yugi and says "Kaiba is on his way he will be here soon I promise in the meantime I am going to call Dr. Renalds so he can be here"

Yugi nods and then Kaiba comes running into the room after Yami left and Kaiba says "I... am... here... Yugi... just breathe..."

Yugi says "did you run all the way here"

Kaiba nods and says "yes I did but look who I found"

Joey suddenly comes out form behind Kaiba. Yugi goes wide eyed and screams "JOEY YOUR ALIVE"

Joey laughs and says "ya think I wasn't going to die did ya"

Yugi shakes his head but then gasps because he feels another contraction and groans Joey looks at his best friend and says "whats wrong with him Kaiba has he been bitten"

Kaiba shakes his head and says "he is in labor and is having a kid"

Joey's eyes widen and turns to Yugi and says "your pregnant i thought guys can't get pregnant"

Yugi pipes up and says "actually there are guys out there that can have kids it's called the male pregnancy gene it's very rare but not uncommon"

Joey nods and says "well do you need me to stay wit ya yug and hold ya hand"

Yugi shakes his head and says "I think Seto will handle that"

Joey looks wide eyed and says "you use his first name"

Yugi nods and says "well me and Seto are getting married so I kinda am used to calling him by his first name"

Joey smiles and looks at kaiba and says "take care o him Kaiba"

Kaiba looks and Joey and says "I will mutt"

Joey growls and says "what was that moneybags"

Yugi says "please go wait downstairs until I am done"

Joey nods and leaves the room. Yami returns a few minutes later and says "was that Joey i just saw"

Yugi and kaiba nod and yami says "well is he coming with us or is he staying here"

They both say at the same time "he is coming"

yami says "alright. anyway the doctor is here"

* * *

 **Downstairs a few hours later**

Joey, Tea and Yami are all waiting downstairs to meet the new admission to the Kaiba family. Kaiba comes down thats when Yami pipes up and says "how is Aibou"

Kaiba replies "he is resting but the doctor thinks the baby is infected"

They all gasp Yami pipes up and says "but is the baby is infected so is Yugi"

Kaiba shot his head up and says "I hope not"

The doctor comes down and says "it is a false alarm the baby is not infected congratulation Mr. Kaiba it's a girl"

Kaiba comes over and takes the little girl and turns to the group and says "as soon as yugi is healed and rested we are heading out get your stuff and get ready"

Joey looks confused and says "why where are we going"

Kaiba turns to joey and says "we are going to a miltary place me and Yugi heard the transmission on the radio"

Joey nods and says "I hope that Tristan is there"

Everyone else nods then Kaiba says "I am going to take my daughter up to yugi so he can see her"

Everyone nods and goes to pack up as much as they can

* * *

 **meanwhile upstairs**

Kaiba walks into their bedroom and sees Yugi siting up and he says "would you like to see our daughter Yugi she is so beautiful I love her and you so much please wake up"

Yugi woke up at that and said "hey Kaiba what time is it"

Kaiba throws his head back and laughs and after he stopped he says "here is our daughter babe"

Yugi goes wide eyed at that and says "we should name her amy james Kaiba"

Kaiba smiles and says "Amy james Kaiba"

Yugi nods and Kaiba agrees completely.

* * *

 **a few days later**

It took a few days but Yugi is all healed up and well rested so they jack a school bus and put barb wire on the windows and Kaiba says "this is just in case we run into other survivors we can take them with us"

Then everyone gets on the bus. But before they leave Kaiba presses a button and the whole mansion disapears underground and Kaiba turns to the others and says "what i cant loose my only home when this is all over"

Yugi walks over to Kaiba and gives him a kiss on the lips and pulls away to go take care of their daughter which Yami is cooing over. Yugi goes over and sits with Yami. Yami asks "whats her name

Yugi replies "Amy James Kaiba"

Yami replies "that is beautiful for her Aibou she really is beautiful i love it"

Yugi looks at Yami and says "Thank you for pushing me to tell Kaiba how I feel it was well worth it you have been like a brother to me since he day i completed the puzzle and you came into my life when me and Kaiba decide to get married i want you to walk me down the aisle please Yami"

Yami goes into tears and says " i would be honored aibou thank you for trusting me with this"

Yami then does something unexpected and pulls Yugi into a hug and holds him. Yugi then hugs him back and says "your welcome Yami"

everyone is watching and is surprised to see yami and they all wonder why yami is crying but understand that yami and yugi need their privacy. Kaiba who is driving the bus heard eveything that yugi had said and smirks in the mirror and thinks while keeping his eye on the road _i am so glad i met yugi i hope we get married soon i love him so much_ and everyone also had a weapon because they need protection here is what everyone has

Joey: a chainsaw

Tea: a bat

Yami: a samuri sword

Kaiba: a machine gun and bullets

yugi: a crowbar and a pistol on his waist in a gun holder

They got to pick there own weapons that suit them better because why use a weapon you don't know how to use. So they finally head onto the road but they otice something that has them worried it was night time and Kaiba and Yugi knew what that ment they would have to fight to get out of the city Kaiba thinks _good thing we stocked up on weapons_.

Then something unexpected happens all the infected headed for Yugi for some strange reason then Kaiba clued in they were after Amy Kaiba ran over to yugi and said "get on the bus and put Amy where i told you to before we left"

Yugi nods and says "I love you Kaiba"

Kaiba replies "i love you to and promise me something if i get bit you get on that bus and you drive away leaving me here"

yugi nods and gets Amy on the bus and puts her in a special compartment to keep her safe and grabs his gun and gets off the buss to help Kaiba and after a few hours everyone except Joey is alright there was a problem Joey had been bitten Yugi starts crying he asks Yami "Yami can you do it i wont be able to"

Yami nods and turns to Kaiba and says "can you turn him around so he doesn't see this please"

Kaiba nods and goes over to Yugi and kisses him on the lips and covers his ears so he doesn't hear anything and takes him to the bus and holds him until yami is done doing whatever he is doing Kaiba hears a gun shot and winces.

* * *

 **meanwhile outside the bus with yami and joey**

yami stands in front of joey and says "i'm sorry joey i have to"

joey nods and says "tell yugi thanksf for being a good friend and if you see tristan tell him i am sorry for not listening to him and tank you yami for prtecting yugi all those time i couldn't"

Yami smiles and says "your welcome and i will goodbye joey"

he puts the gun at joeys head and aims it then joey closes his eyes and the then the shot was fired yami lets a couple tears shed for him and when yami turned around he ran into tristan and tristan said "why did you shoot joey"

yami replies "he was bitten"

tristan then says "ok i understand i dont think yugi would want to see that goodbye yami"

yami stops Tristan from shooting himself and says "hang on yugi is still alive if you want to see him follow me"

tristan stops walking and does a 180 twist and says "wait yugi is still alive"

Yami nods and says "in fact he is getting married to Kaiba"

tristans eyes widen and he says "your kidding"

yami laughs but stops when he hears a barfing noise and says "shit we need to get on the bus now"

tristan nods and follows yami onto the bus just in time to see yugi pull a little bundle of blankets out of a compartment and thinks it's blankets until he hears a faint cry and sees yugi with a baby and Kaiba walking up to him and takes the baby from yugi saying in his ear "you drive for a bit"

yugi nods and goes to the wheel and closes the doors and gets the engine running and starts to drive the bus forward to get to the end of the city they were in and then when they are sheltered enough and see a hotel in the distance Kaiba says "alright me and yugi are going to see if it is safe if it is we will stay her e for the night"

everyone nods thats when yugi spotted tristan he says "tristan its good to see you im glad you made it thanks for coming at least you made it"

tristan nods and says "who is the kid"

yugi looks confused then spots Kaiba holding their daughter he realizes that he never said her name so he takes his daughter and walks over to tristan because he knew that Yugi has the male pregnancy gene and says "Tristan meet Amy james Kaiba"

Tristan then says "that is a beautiful name for her but lets keep moving"

everyone nods and they get moving to get out of the city little do they know Yami has seen something that he will keep quiet until it's time.


	5. bad news and a team member still alive

Kaiba and Yugi have been on the road from Domino City with survivors and Yugi pipes up "we have to pass by paris to get there right"

Kaiba nods and says "yes why"

Yugi says "we should get married in Paris. It has always been a dream of mine"

Kaiba looks at yugi and says "well we will have to stop for gas so why not"

Yugi's grin widen's and says "I love you Kaiba"

Just then Yami wakes up screaming and Yugi whips his head around and runs over to Yami saying" hey hey hey whats wrong"

Yami finally thinks it time to tell everyone what he saw and says "When me and Tristan got on the bus I saw something"

Yugi's eyes widen and says "what did you see"

Yami replies "there was a reason your daughter was born at this time"

Kaiba whips his head around at the mention of their daughter and listens as Yugi says "go on"

Yami takes a deep breath and says "she is our only hope to end all this and safe the human kind"

Yugi's eyes widen and says "no that isn't true it can't be. There has to be another way"

Kaiba comes and holds Yugi and calms him and turns to Yami and asks "does she at least survive"

Yami looks down with guilt and says "no"

Yugi starts crying and Yami says "there is a way to keep your daughter safe but you won't like it"

Yugi looks at yami and says "what is it"

Yami says " I have to die"

Yugi goes wide eyed and says "but what about you keeping me safe"

Yami replies "I know I promised but it's either your daughter or me you have to choose"

Yugi looks at Kaiba and he says "we will think about it Yami just give us a minute"

Yugi and Kaiba walk over to the doors of the bus and exits the bus and Yugi says "who do we keep alive Seto"

Kaiba replies "I think we should keep Yami alive because we can always have another kid"

Kaiba holds Yugi and Yugi says "Your right Seto. Yami is more important to us alive. We have to train our daughter how to fight so she has a chance to survive"

Kaiba nods and they head back on the bus and over to Yami and Yugi says "you are not going anywhere Yami we are willing to give Amy a chance to save the world because we can have another a child"

Yami nods and says "I am really sorry Yugi i wish there was another way to save the world"

Kaiba nods and goes to the drivers side but before that happens one of the infected comes in and goes for Yugi but Tristan gets up and jumps in front of Yugi to protect him and Kaiba pulls out a gun and shoots the infected in head while Yami is holding Yugi behind his back to shield him because he cant get turned. Kaiba runs over to Yugi and grabs him and pulls him into an embrace and says "are you ok. Were you bitten."

Yugi shakes his head while shaking because he came to close to dying everyone looks at Tristan. Just then Tristan drops and Yugi yells "TRISTAN!"

Yugi runs over to Tristan and says "don't you dare die on me Tristan"

Tristan looks at Yugi and syas "be happy Yugi"

Tristan then looks at Kaiba and says "take care of Yugi Kaiba"

Kaiba runs over and says "don't talk like that your going to be fine. DOCTOR!"

The doctor runs over and says "let me have a look at the wound"

The doctor takes a look and says "well I can save him I just need to do sugery to get the bullet out but it should be fine. But I will need time"

Kaiba looks at the doctor and says "about an hour but there is infected on the on way i need you to stall"

Kaiba nods and everyone gets off the bus with their weapons and Kaiba says "whatever happens keep them away from the bus"

But after and hour of fighting they see Mokuba alive and not infected running towards Kaiba yelling "help me Seto"

Seto freezes and turns around and sees his little brother being pinned down by one of the infected and all he sees red and heads toward until he sees another one heading for Yugi and he has to make a choice. But before he could make a choice Yami heads over to Mokuba and saves him and Kaiba runs over to Yugi and shoots the infected in the head. Mokuba runs over to Kaiba and says "big brother your alive"

Kaiba cries and holds his brother for the first time in a long time.


	6. Trading their daughter and questions?

it had been a few days since Yami had to shoot Joey because he was bitten and Kaiba and Yugi have been more in love and their daughter is 2 weeks old. Kaiba and Yugi have been training their daughter to survive because she was the only way to save the world.

* * *

One day Yugi asks Seto "Seto I want to have another baby"

Seto looks at Yugi and says "now"

Yugi nods and they spend tr whole night trying to get yugi pregnant. But little do they know is that they will have to fight soon...

* * *

 **sorry for the short chapter but had nothing else to add to it**


	7. plans and protection? Questions?

The whole team had been on the bus for a few weeks now and they finally end up in Paris so Yugi and Kaiba had been waiting for this

* * *

 **In Paris**

Kaiba then looks at everyone and says "alright me and Yugi are getting married today I know it is short notice but me and Yugi wanted this so break up into two pairs and we will get everything ready"

Yugi, Yami and Tristan are in one group while Kaiba, Mokuba and Tea are in another they all split up and Mokuba thinks _I'_ _m glad that Seto has Yugi now because before he was upset_

kaiba looks at his little brother and says "Mokuba I want you to be my best man because you mean a lot to me but then again so does Yugi"

Mokuba looks at his big brother and says "I would be honored Seto and I know you love Yugi because I saw it the first day you met him"

* * *

 **Meanwhile where the others are**

Yugi, Yami and Tristan are looking for tuxs because they need them until they came to a formal whear store and Yugi turns to Tristan and says "let me and Yami handle this we will be right back"

Tristan nods and Yami and Yugi go into the stare and see a certian blonde haired girl and Yugi says "Mai is that you"

Mai turns around and says "Yugi what are you doing here"

But before Yugi could answer they hear something coming from the end of the hall and it is none other then the infected and this time they were coming after Yugi again and they didn't have Kaiba here. Yugi thinks _this is it this is where i am going to get bitten I love you Kaiba and I am sorry I didn't stay alive_ Yugi is then pulled out of his thoughts when Mai jumps in front of Yugi and says "I don't think so you are not getting Yugi he hasstuff he needs to do"

Mai then shoots every single one of the infected.

* * *

 **A block away**

Kaiba hears a gun shot from a store and instantly worries what if Yugi was bitten. Kaiba then starts running to where the shot was fired and gets there and sees Tristan and says "what happened"

Tristan replies "Yugi is ok thanks to Mai"

Kaiba's eyes widen and he says "Mai?"

Tristan then says "go inside and take a look"

Kaiba goes in and sees Yugi vibrating and runs over saying "Shh shh shh it's ok your sfe from now on I am not leaving you alone"

Yugi holds Kaiba saying "I thought I was a goner I am sorry Seto"

Kaiba holds Yugi close and says "it's ok don't worry your ok

Kaiba looks at Mai and says "thank you for helping him Mai"

Mai looks at Kaiba and says "its no problem Kaiba just take good care of him"

Kaiba smiles and says "I will don't worry"

Then Yugi takes their daughter from Kaiba and holds her while KAiba hokds Yugi. Yami is standing behind them smiling. he is glad that Yugi got to be with Kaiba. Soon they would be a family. After the indecent in that store kaiba had decided that everyone is to stay together

* * *

 **in the streets**

kaiba and everyone else are walking around the streets of Paris and kaiba then says "don't worry about Tux's because you know what me and yugi are getting married the way we are"

After kaiba had said that yami was wondering why all the infected were after yugi all of a sudden and realized that their daughter was still a main target so yami goes over to Yuri and asks "hey yugi would you mind if held onto Amy until we get back on the bus because I think I know why the infected are attacking you?"

Yugi looks at yami and says "why what's up yami"

Yami replies "it is because of your daughter being the one to save us. The infected are trying to kill her"

Yugi nods and Yami takes Amy and they continue walking until they hit the Eiffel tower and yugi has always wanted to go up to the Eiffel tower and now he was getting married on it.

* * *

 **Next chapter is the one you all have been waiting and I am sorry for not updating soon I have just been busy see you next time**


End file.
